Ally's Suprise Birthday Party
by xJarlosxAustlexx
Summary: Austin plans Ally a suprise birthday party, but what happens when Austin kisses Ally, when he is done performing a song he wrote for her? Read to figure it out! :)


Here is a One-Shot of auslly, its my second story but my first auslly story, i will do more but later on this year,hope you guys like it! :)

Okay! This is when Austin and Ally already knew each other for a couple of years, one day austin was plaing a suprise birthday party for ally (it was her birthday in a few days) he thought and thought till he came up with an idea that same day he went to go find Trish and ask her for help.

Austin:*walks up to trish*Her Trish! can i ask you a favor? *he asked a bit nervous*

Trish:Yeah! Sure austin, what is it!?

Austin:Well you know how its ally's birthday in a few days right.?

Trish:Yeah?*confused*

Austin:I was plaing on making her a suprise birthday party, but i need your help on getting the things, and keeping Ally distracted, would you help?

Trish:*thinks*Yeah sure! But you have to promise it will be the BEST party ever! Promise!? *gives him a look*

Austin:I promise! so its settaled lets start tomarrow! Deal?

Trish:Deal!

The next day Austin spent the day plaing ang buying stuff for Ally's suprise party. Trish was bussy with Dez accuping ally around the Sonic Boom.

*Few Days Later:Ally's Birthday*  
(With trish, dez, and ausin)

Austin:Okay! Everything seems settled! *smile big*

Trish&Dez:*look around* Yup!

Trish:You did a pretty good job their blndie.

Austin:*smiles*Yeah,yeah i did! Now let go get ready and trish you tell ally to get dress that we are going out to eat, kay?

Trush:Kay*leaves*

*At Allys House*  
Ally was sitting down on the coach bored just wathing some tv.

Ally's POV:  
I wonder why i havent seen the guys ALL day did they forget that today was my birthday or what? Im guessing they probably forgot, sigh, *hears a knok on the door* well wonder who that could be.

Ally:*goes and opens the door* Trish!

Trish!:Hey Alls! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hugs her*

Ally:*hugs back* Thanks! and i thought you guys forgot!

Trish:How could we! We are best friend! *smiles*

Ally:Yeah *smiles*

Trish:*remebers the plan*Oh yeah go get ready, me and you and the guys are gonna go out and eat at a fancy restaurant.

Ally:*smile big* Okay! Be right back! Make yourself at home! *runs upstairs*

So, ally gets ready to go "eat out" but she dosent know what the big suprise she is actually getting ready to see.

Ally:*goes down stairs* How do i look? *she asks trish*

Trish:*looks at ally*You look amazing alls!*smiles big* (Trish was already all drest up for the party)

Ally:*smiles* lets go them

Trish:*leave*

*With Austin and Dez*

Austin:*pacing*Where are they!? They were suppost to be here 10 minutes ago?

Dez:Dude calm down they woul-Look their here! *runs to the car, and open the door for them*Welcome ladies! *smiles goofly*

Austin:*sees ally, speahless*

Ally:*goes up to austin* Hey austin *plays with her fingers*

Austin:*smiles* hey alls, you look beautiful!

Ally:*smiles,blushes*Thank, you dont look bad yourself

Austin:Thanks, shall we go in?

Ally:Lets go!

They all enter the club, as soon as they enter they scream HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!

Ally:*Smiles big* Thanks you guys!

They all enjoy the night untill austin got on stage and sang a song to ally

Ally:*speachless*

Austin:*jump off stage and goes to ally* You liked it *he ask nervous*

Ally:*smiles*No! I LOVE IT! Thanks austin! *hugs him tightly*

Austin:Your welcome alls!*hugs her back tightly*

Ally:*pulls away, looks at austin in the eyes*

Austin:*also pulls away and looks at ally in the eyes,whispers*  
You look beautiful tonight ally *smile*

Ally:*lost in austin eyes* thanks

Auslly:*lost in each other eyes*

Austin:*slowly lins in*

Ally:*also slowly lins in*

Their lips are a few inches from tuching.

Austin:*kisses her*

Ally:*kisses back*

Austin:*pulls away, smiles*Woah!

Ally:*pulls away, smile* Yeah!

Austin:*looks at ally, and says*Ally i just want to say that i loved you ever since the day i meet you, but i didnt want to ruin our friendship but now i just cant hold it any longer...I Love You Ally, Would you make me the most happiest guy in the world and be my girlfriend? *smiles nervously*

Ally:*crying of joy, smiles*Austin thats so sweet, and i also loved you since the begining and...I Love You Too Austin, so yeah i would love to be your girlfriend.

Austin:*smiles big,kisses her* You just made me the happiest man alive!*he yells*

Ally:*giggles* and you made me the happiest girl alive to! *kisses back*

The guest heard them and they awwed and congratulated them!

Okay! That was it and i hope you liked and enjoyed it! Fave and Review! :)


End file.
